VDI is a popular technology in the current enterprise office environment, in which not each user is provided with a desktop personal computer running an operating system (for example, WINDOWS XP or WINDOWS VISTA), but instead, a desktop of a user is virtualized by running an operating system on a remote server. Simply speaking, content displayed on one computer screen is transferred to another screen for display. Therefore, in a scenario of a virtual desktop, there should be at least a server and a terminal device (for example, a client or a personal computer), and a plurality of virtual machines run on the server such that each user can connect to a virtual machine in the server in a one-to-one manner using a virtual desktop client (briefly referred to as a client below) installed on the terminal device. In this case, content displayed by the client is display content of the virtual machine, and the user can access the virtual machine by operating the content displayed by the client.
After the client is connected to the virtual machine on the server, the virtual machine sends image data to the client such that the image data is displayed on the client. When the client is minimized, hidden, or screen locked, the client does not actually operate the virtual machine on the server. To reduce resources of the server that are occupied by the virtual machine in this case, and improve utilization of resources of the server, the prior art provides a solution. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of implementation when a client is minimized in a VDI environment according to the prior art. When a client is minimized, the client sends a related notification to a server, and the server stops sending image data to the client. When the client resumes display, the client also sends a related notification to the server, and the server resumes sending image data to the client for display.
According to the foregoing solution, when the client is minimized, hidden, or screen locked, the resources of the server that are occupied by the virtual machine can be reduced, and the utilization of the resources of the server can be improved. However, when the client resumes display, the server needs to send a large amount of image data to the client again. On one hand, burst network resource occupation is caused, on the other hand, because the client needs to receive a large amount of image data, a delay occurs when display is resumed, resulting in relatively poor user experience.